


Lead Me Home

by Anki_Shai



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Dead People, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Murder-Suicide, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Psychological Horror, References to the Walking Dead and Fear the Walking dead, Rescue Missions, Survival Horror, Tragic Romance, perhaps?, some crack parings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was normal on the morning Legolas, Fíli and Kíli were supposed to leave for Summer Camp, the world was as it was supposed to be: alive.  </p><p>However, the world was silently going to hell while Thranduil was left alone to muse over what had happened in the past without any hope for himself in the near future and Thorin found himself wishing for something he didn't think he deserved. </p><p>When the world finally gives in and starts crambling under their feet, Thorin, Thranduil and their friends would have to come together if they want to get to their children before the end of the world reached them. This may proof rather tricky since they will have to fight with more than re-animated corpses along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> I just started another story and this one was inspired by the Walking Dead and Fear the Walking Dead. Again, English is not my mother tongue and I apologize for the grammar, spelling and funny mistakes you may find in here. I really hope you guys like this story, zombie apocalypse is a genre I love and I just want to give it a serious try with these characters and my favorite pairing. This is a Thorinduil story through and through but the road for them is going to be a bumpy one.
> 
> Hope you like it!

**Chapter 1**

**Summer Morning**

 

 

_“The agency has called for an Amber Alert to be issued on the West Coast while the parents of the children demand for some explanations from the School Board. The police and the agents of the state have started a search group while the news of strange disappearances seemed to indicate some kind of criminal activity around illegal groups of human trafficking…”_

 

The sound of the news echoed in the living room, fresh coffee was put on the table with a pair of French toasts and orange juice. Legolas turned the channel furrowing his brows; he wouldn’t want his father hearing such terrible news before he was set to leave for summer camp. He sat down at the table watching as his father spoke over the phone with one of his employees, the young man moved around the kitchen discussing something about medical leave for a couple of the workers.

“I know that, but we cannot work without five of them in the construction.” Thranduil Greenleaf scowled deeply when he heard the excuses; he knew them by heart because it was his job to know everything that went on in the construction sites.

Legolas grabbed one of the toasts taking it to his mouth, his attention drifted away to where his bags were made waiting for them to leave. The young man grabbed the control of the TV turning on another channel, most of them had the news on them all of them talking about the missing children and some others talking about the strange riots occurred on the north of the country. He made a face when he turned to what used to be History Channel until, he kept on changing channels until his father took the control away.

“If there is nothing good on the TV, why not turn it off?” Thranduil sat down beside his son with a warm cup of coffee on his hand.

“So, problems at work?” Legolas took another toast glancing at his father who made a face.

“Yes, nothing that can be arrange after I have gone to say good-bye.” Thranduil smirked when Legolas looked away rather mortified.

“You’re not going to cry or anything equally embarrassing, are you?”

“Keep the cheeky comments and you will be crying while cleaning up your room during the summer.” Thranduil replied taking a sip from his coffee.

Legolas looked horrified before such a proposition he shook his head though his lips remained sealed. A moment of silence took over the living room, Legolas grabbed his juiced lifting his face to the ceiling when a chopper went flying right above them.

“You have everything packed?” Thranduil asked suddenly leaving his mobile on the table settling his eyes on Legolas.

“Yes, everything I need and everything I don’t need but you want me to keep with me at all times.” Legolas replied cleaning his mouth. “Are you…Are you going to be fine with me gone?”

It was the first time they addressed this question; Legolas had been exited when the trip had been proposed in class and he had volunteered to be one of the organizers.  He didn’t think about his father being alone until Tauriel and Bain had pointed it out to him, the young man had been worrying over his father being alone for more than a month while he was having fun with his friends. Thranduil regarded his son with tenderness behind his blue eyes, his lips curling slightly while his hand placed itself on his son’s shoulder.

“I will survive without you, Legolas. Don’t worry so much, I know how to cook and do the house chores.”

“Now, who’s being cheeky?” Legolas chuckled shaking his head while stepping closer to his dad, he hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around the man.

Thranduil felt his heart melt at the gesture, ever since Legolas had entered into adolescence his shows of affection had diminished and sometimes he was difficult to deal with. Either way, deep inside his attempts to be a rebel, Legolas was still Thranduil’s little leaf.

“I’m going to be fine.” Thranduil commented wrapping his arms around his son. “And you? Are going to be fine?”

“Yeah, this is going to be awesome, you know?” Legolas stepped back with excitement returning to his face.

“I can only imagine.” Thranduil said before settling his mug on the table. “Well, it is time to go. Put everything in the car, we’re leaving in ten minutes.”

“Yes, dad.”

*****

“You’re not taking that to the campsite.” Fíli shook his head crossing his arms with determination when Kíli put his laptop into the bag.

“Why not?” Kíli blinked a couple of times trying to fit it above his clothes and some of the more useful things he was taking with him.

“Because we’re camping, Kíli. Camping is above being in front of a bonfire, singing, eating and living the life out of the civilizations commodities.” Fíli put the laptop out of the bag placing it on the desk.

“But, what if all those stuff sound super boring and I want to play on my laptop?” Kíli replied trying to reach from his computer.

“Then we find other ways to keep you occupy, you won’t be needing this.” Fíli replied trying to put it out of reach.

“What are you two doing?” Thorin stepped inside the room where the two brothers were fighting over the laptop, the man rolled his eye taking the object in his hands and placing it out of reach. “Well, what’s all the commotion?”

“I want to take my computer to the trip and Fíli doesn’t want me to.” Kíli replied crossing his arms.

“I’m just saying, why take it? There won’t be enough electricity for you to connect it and you will get distract by it and we won’t be enjoying this as we should.” Fíli replied crossing his arms as well.

Thorin felt a growing headache attacking his sense, though there was also a glimmer of hope in his mind when he thought about getting rid of the twins for a whole month. It wasn’t as if he didn’t love his nephews, because he did. He love Fíli and Kíli more than life itself, he would do anything for them and as long as he could he would give them everything as well; but sometimes the both of them had way too much energy for Thorin to deal with them alone. And, since Dís was at the hospital working double shifts Thorin had to deal with them alone.

“This is an absurd discussion.” Thorin leaned against the threshold glancing at the brothers for a moment. “Kíli, your brother is right you won’t be needing this in the middle of a forest while doing other activities. You beg for this trip and you’re going to enjoy it more without your computer with you.”

Kíli looked down pursing his lips while Fíli looked triumphant, Thorin quirked a brow at him shaking his head.

“And, Fíli? Stop trying to command everything Kíli does or doesn’t do. He can make his own decisions, next time just talk to him or tell me or your mom.” Thorin lifted his hand stopping any retorts from the oldest twin before shaking his head.

“I’m tired of this, both of you beg to go to this trip. Have you gotten everything ready?” Thorin glanced to one brother then to the other, both of them looked around the room sheepishly.

“We’re getting there, uncle.” Fíli replied.

“Well, if you’re not done in five minutes you will be late and then the bus is going to leave you two behind and I’m not driving you over to the summer camp, understood?”

Thorin left and his ears soon were filled with the rush of the twins fixing his bags, he shook his head chuckling while going over his car. The day was sunny with a clear, blue sky above his head and a burning sun kissing the skin of his arms; Thorin opened the door of his car putting the keys on the ignition. The radio came to live with an ending song, his mobile rang and Thorin watched the smiling face of Bilbo and Frodo on the screen.

“Tell me you’re on your way.” Bilbo said though he already knew the answer.

“They’re finishing with their bags.” Thorin replied chuckling when Bilbo moaned at the other side of the line.

“You told me you will be here early with a bag of bagels and details of your date.” Bilbo commented to which Thorin could only scowl.

The date had gone bad.

Thorin thought his last hook up had been perfect for something more than a quick release but it turned out to be a complete fiasco. The man was dull and arrogant, his words were half-truths and contemptuous towards those who didn’t think like him. Thorin was tempted to hit the other man but, instead he left when pretending to go to the bathroom. Bilbo laughed at the other side of the line to which Thorin could only growled watching his reflection on the rear review mirror.

“It’s not funny, Bilbo.” Thorin sighed resting his back on the seat of the car.

“It is funny. I told you to stop looking for something serious with those quick fucks you do on the lousy bars downtown.” Bilbo snorted when Frodo made some fake exclamations of horror on the other line. “Frodo, go and stop your cousins from killing someone.”

Thorin winced when he heard Pippin and merry on the other side, he really was glad he wasn’t one of the chaperones on this trip. Being in a school bus with the twins, Frodo, Pippin, Merry and the rest of the class was enough to make him considered his options: murder or suicide.  

“Look, I will tell you all the details later I think they’re finally done so I’ll be over there in fifteen minutes.”

“Hey, don’t go all sad and miserable over this.” Bilbo said over the phone. “You know…something will happen.”

Thorin rolled his eyes looking at his hands, “Yeah, yeah, I know…good things happen to good people and all that crap.”

“It will happen, you just have to patient.”

“I’m too old to be patient, Bilbo.” Thorin replied feeling a pressure on his chest. “Look, let’s talk about this later, okay?”

“Very well, do come fast as much as I love these kids I think I’m about to choke them.” Bilbo whispered over the phone, Thorin chuckled hanging up while turning his attention to the main door.

The voice coming from the radio station filled the empty car, Thorin glanced around to the neighbor watching as some of the youngest kids ran around the yards and the rest of the families came into view. The man furrowed his brows closing his eyes, the broadcast soon turned to some serious voices from the anchors who were now speaking about an explosion a few kilometers away from the city.

“Uncle!” Thorin opened his eyes sharply watching as Fíli came running with a big bag on his back, Kíli following him closed behind while two more bags were resting at the entrance of their home.

“You’re ready then?” Thorin stepped out of the car and went to the other two bags, picking them up he put them on the car trunk getting everything ready to leave with the kids.

Kíli and Fíli were already in the car with Fíli sitting in the front and Kíli sitting in the middle of the back seat, Thorin smiled at his nephews fixing the mirrors before igniting the car. Thorin felt a strange throb in his heart when he saw the smiling faces of his nephews.

“So, uncle, you gonna miss us?” Fíli asked once they were on the road, Thorin chuckled ruffling the blond-haired teen’s hair.

“Of course I will.” Thorin glanced at Kíli over the mirror before returning his eyes to the road. “Promise me you will be good and you will be careful.”

“We will, uncle. Don’t worry.” Kíli said smiling softly. “Mom already told us all about security and the emergency numbers and what to do or not do in case a snake bit us.”

“Yeah, she even cried a little before leaving us some money.” Fíli commented smiling as well- “Don’t worry, we will be okay.”

“I know.” Thorin furrowed his brows turning towards Fíli. “Now that I think about it, I should give you some money as well…just in case.”

“Yep, just in case.” Kíli replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The ride to the school usually didn’t take more than twenty minutes; however, the traffic of the day was making it impossible for them to advance on the main road. Thorin glanced out of his car getting impatient, his fingers tapping on the wheel with Fíli and Kíli both looking out of the window. The heat of the day was starting to rise, Thorin change the radio station to something less gloomy like the news to some music.

“Hey, mom.” Kíli sat in the middle of the back seat leaning forward resting his elbows on the seats where Fíli and Thorin were seated. Thorin lifted his eyes to the rear mirror watching his nephew speaking over the phone.

“Nah, we’re still on the road, there’s lot of traffic in here.” Kíli made a face and Fíli shook his head amusedly. “A little late, yeah.”

“Tell her it was your fault.” Thorin commented driving slowly as the line of cars advanced slowly.

“No, he didn’t get lost.” Kíli chuckled alongside his brother, Thorin snorted rolling his eyes.

“It was only once! And I was new in the city.” Thorin grumbled looking to the side of the road and watching a bifurcation straight ahead of them. “Put her on speaker.”

Kíli did as Thorin ask and soon the car was filled with the sounds of great activity coming from the other side of the line.

“Are you lost with my children, Thorin?” Dís sounded amused and Thorin could almost see the grin she had on her face while speaking to them.

“We’re on the main road on our way to the school. We’re not lost.” Thorin replied shaking his head.

“There’s been an accident. A huge one. You better take one of the side streets in the road or else you won’t be there on time.” Dís commented gravelly to which Thorin could only frown.

Soon after this, Fíli and Kíli started talking animatedly with their mother while Thorin mused over his sister’s tone of voice. He could hear the concern in her and she was sounding even more tired and stressful than she did two days before. Thorin glanced through the side mirrors before taking one of the side streets, his worries about his sister were soon forgotten when he listened to her laughter and the gleeful expression on his nephews faces. There was a strange noise coming from the speaker, Thorin drove down the street listening to Fíli and Kíli saying their good-byes to their mother, her work was calling her back and she was sounding regretful.

“Call me when you get to the campsite if you can, please.” Dís said for the tenth time. “Take care of one another, be careful and please be good.”

“Yes, mom.” The twins answered at the same time.

“You guys have the extra money for emergencies I give you, don’t you?” Dís inquired.

“Yes, mom, don’t worry about us. We’ll be fine, we have everything with us.” Fíli answered giving his brother a half-smile. “Take care of yourself and uncle, I believe he needs you because his date was a total failure last night.”

Thorin scowled rolling his eyes, “Thank you, Fíli for pointing that out.”

Fíli smiled sheepishly though his uncle winked at him, Dís snickered over the phone.

“Don’t worry, I’ll watch over him.” There was more noise coming from Dís side of the call, the woman sighed before speaking again. “I love you two, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to say good-bye properly.”

“Don’t worry, mom, we understand.” Kíli replied glancing sadly at the phone. “Love you, we’ll see you in a month and we try to bring gifts!”

“I love you too, boys. Take care.” Dís with emotion in her voice. “I’ve gotta go now, bye.”

The call was over and the car was left in a deep silence broke only by the music coming from the speakers, Thorin gave one last turn on the road with the school coming into view. Fíli looked straight ahead while Kíli put the phone away, the brunette then turned to his uncle smiling gently at him.

“We love you too, uncle.” Kíli suddenly smirked turning to his brother who merely snorted shaking his head.

Thorin felt his heart giving in the warmness of this declaration, though he narrowed his eyes when he noticed the mischievous expression on his nephew’s face.

“What do you want?” Thorin asked driving inside the parking lot.

“Uncle!” Kíli leaned back placing a hand on his chest in mock offence. “I love you because you’re the best uncle in the world.”

“Yeah, we just don’t say it enough.” Fíli said shaking his head though he glanced at his brother smirking as well.

Thorin was tempted to say something else but when he opened his mouth to speak Kíli and Fíli exited the car calling out to some of their friends. The young man shook his head watching as everyone seemed to be putting their bags on the school buses in the parking lot. Thorin followed his nephews with his eyes watching as Fíli went directly to a blond kid and Kíli ran towards a red-head. He sighed he would really miss them when they were gone, the sound of a chopper flying above their heads called his attention, he put his head out of the car watching the black hawk flying at full speed. Thorin frowned going inside the car and turning the radio off just as the music was over and there seemed to be some kind of breaking news on the radio station.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

The sun above their heads was getting warmer and unbearable by the second, summer had arrived even warmer than last year and many of the parents and their kids were wearing shirts and shorts getting everything ready to leave. Thranduil smiled at the man coming towards him, he looked out of the corner of his eye as Legolas greeted some blond-haired teen with a strange smile on his face.

“You’re looking good, I thought you wouldn’t come and that I will have the chance to see your sister.” Bard clasped his hand around Thranduil’s one, the blond-haired man quirked a brow at Bard who was smiling broadly at him.

“My sister has some business to attend, besides I want to come and say good bye.” Thranduil glanced at Legolas again, Bain had joined him in the conversation with the other teen. “I’m not going to see him for over a month, I want to make sure he is fine.”

“Good, tired.” Bard sighed scratching the back of his head. “How was your date?”

Bard gave Thranduil an understanding stare offering a supportive smile, “He is going to be fine, Thranduil. Bain and Tauriel are going to watch over him, you have to trust him.”

Thranduil swallowed nodding, “I know.”

Bard bumped his shoulder against his friend not really knowing what else to say, three years ago Thranduil almost lost Legolas to depression just after having lost his wife to cancer. Thranduil had been devastated without knowing how to deal with a ten-year-old child who was trying to understand why his mother was gone, why destiny had allowed for Legolas to find her body before Thranduil could have done something. Bard tilted his head watching his best friend for a moment before breaking the silence again.

“We should go out.” Bard proposed suddenly, Thranduil blinked a couple of times turning his attention to the man beside him.

“Out?” Thranduil tasted the word as if he wasn’t familiar with the term, Bard rolled his eyes nodding.

“Yeah, the kids are going to be out for a month, Sigrid can take care of Tilda for a night and you and I can go out.” Bard then cleared his throat mumbling. “You can bring your sister…”

“You know? She is my baby sister, I have destroyed lesser men who had tried to court her before.” Thranduil replied quirking a brow and glaring at his friend.

Bard scratched the back of his head smiling sheepishly at him, “Oh, come on. I’m your best pal, can you help me out a little?”

“She is my baby sister.” Thranduil said dryly. “So, no.”

Bard sighed before going back to the first topic, “But, what do you say? You don’t need to bring her but we can at least go out have a few drinks and maybe you will have the chance to meet someone.”

Thranduil swallowed scowling deeply, “I don’t know.”

“Thranduil, think about it. I won’t make you do something you don’t want but…” Bard shrugged looking over at Legolas who was looking back at them with a gleeful light on his face before he went back to speak to the blond kid. “You have to relax, you have to give yourself some time away from work and everything. You don’t need to meet someone but at least have a little fun.”

Thranduil thought about this looking over at his friend who was showing his concern from him, Thranduil was about to answer when someone came to them.

“Bard!” Bilbo came to the man with a half-smirk on his face, the clear eyes of the short man went directly to Thranduil taking in the full height of the blond man with an appreciative glance. “Well, hello, Thranduil. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Bilbo.” Thranduil greeted cocking his head. “I couldn’t let Legolas go without giving him a proper good-bye.”

“Of course, that makes sense. How have you been? I haven’t seen you since the last parents meeting.” Bilbo centered his attention on Thranduil under the amused stare of Bard.

“I’ve been well, thank you.” Thranduil replied politely a little uneasy under the young man’s stare.

“Oh, that’s good.” Bilbo nodded then his eyes lit up and Thranduil narrowed his in suspicion. “Oh, here they are.”

“Who?” Bard asked turning around following the short man’s eyes.

“Thorin, and I see Kíli and Fíli have already left him to carry the bags.” Bilbo chuckled watching as Thorin dragged three big bags towards the bus.

Thranduil narrowed his eyes at the dark-haired man who seemed to be grumbling to himself, the man was wearing a loose, white shirt with some worn-out jeans. Thorin hadn’t even fix his hair and he had the shadow of a beard on his face, Thranduil turned his attention to Bilbo who seemed to be looking at him with curiosity.

“Interesting choice of clothes.” Thranduil crossed his arms returning his attention to Bard who merely snorted.

“Yeah, I think he woke up late and put on whatever he found on the floor.” Bilbo commented scratching his chin. “He was supposed to be here early with the twins.”

“So, Bilbo, I was telling Thranduil here that we can go out and have some drink, do you want to come?” Bard commented placing his arm around the blond’s back, Thranduil tensed glaring at his friend who was ignoring him completely.

“A drink?” Bilbo sounded incredulous giving Thranduil a once over before smirking. “You drink? And have fun?”

Thranduil rolled his eyes elbowing Bard when the other man snickered, “Yes, Bilbo, I drink. Though, I’m not sure about going out and…”

“Oh, come on! It would be fun and relaxing, we can go to a new bar I heard of.” Bard said looking from Bilbo to Thranduil.

“It could be a good idea, I’ve been needing some rest after my dear cousins left Pippin and Merry with me.” Bilbo said shrugging. “I’m in.”

Thranduil pursed his lips when Bard wriggled his brows at him, “What do you say, Thranduil? Wanna come?”

Before Thranduil could say anything the dark-haired man he had seen early came at them, he had on an easy smile on his lips while his eyes had been covered by dark glasses. The man was tall, broad shoulders and youthful façade, he placed a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder looking around the group.

“Bilbo, sorry I’m late.”

“Nah, don’t worry, I’m used to it.” Bilbo chuckled when Thorin shook his head apologetically.

“So, hello everyone.” Thorin greeted still smiling.

“I don’t think you have met anyone here, have you?” Bilbo asked Thorin shook his head turning his head to Bard then to Thranduil. “Well, this is Bard, he is Bain’s dad.”

“Hello, nice to meet you, I’m Thorin. Dís older brother and uncle to the two menaces over there.” Thorin introduced himself pointing with his thumb at the twins who were laughing and punching one another playfully.

“So, you’re the infamous Thorin.” Bard clasped the man’s hand smiling. “Dís have told me about you, of course.”

“Good things, I hope.” Thorin replied.

“Wait, weren’t you the one who got lost and end up in another city while coming to visit her?” This time around it was Thranduil, the blond-haired man was smirking and his eyes were showing the amusement he was feeling at the moment.

Thorin flustered looking away though a frown had formed on his face, he narrowed his eyes at the other man lifting his chin.

“It was an accident.” Thorin declared scowling deeply when Thranduil shoot him an incredulous stare.

“How can it be an accident when you get two cities wrong?” The man asked with his tone tainted with amusement.

Thorin crossed his arms lifting his chin, “I don’t see how this is any of your business, accidents happen.”

“Yes, well…a sense of direction or a GPS could do wonders from someone like you.” Thranduil sneered down at the man, Bard and Bilbo glanced at one another wondering how it could be possible for this conversation to end in such a way.

“Okay, okay…” Bard lifted his hands stopping any replies from either man. “Accidents can happen, besides Thorin was new in the city. I told you about it.”

Thranduil was about to reply when Legolas came over, the four adults turned around to see all the kids were already boarding the buses and many parents were saying their good-byes. Legolas stood in front of his father placing his hands inside his pockets, Kíli and Fíli were right behind him with Tauriel, Bain and Frodo coming over as well.

“Are you going to be okay?” Thranduil asked his son placing his hands on the teen’s shoulders.

“Yeah, don’t worry.” Legolas nodded looking away for a moment, his eyes meeting those of Fíli who was letting Kíli do the talking.

Thranduil quirked a brow lifting his eyes to stare down on the other teen, Fíli felt his cheeks burn looking away rather quickly. Legolas looked mortified for a moment, he tilted his head to the side biting his lower lip.

“We will talk about this when you get home.” Thranduil commented though he was sounding calm, his eyes gleaming in understanding.

“Okay.” Legolas replied in relief. “I love you, take care, okay?”

“I will.” Thranduil ruffled his son’s hair, dread filled his heart all of a sudden and Thranduil felt a bad feeling when his eyes fell upon the smiling form of Legolas. “You take care of yourself. You have a phone, money and supplies, right?”

Legolas furrowed his brows though his lips curled up in a smile, “Yeah, dad. Don’t worry, I will be fine, I promise to you nothing is going to happen.”

Silence came over them, they both locked their eyes in silent understanding. Thranduil smiled shaking his head.

“I know, I’m sorry I still get concern about this.” Thranduil stepped back but Legolas stepped forward hugging his father.

“I know.” Legolas mumbled. “I promise you everything is fine. Just…try to have some fun, please? And I’ll try to have fun as well.”

“I will. Now, off you go.” Thranduil watched as his son grabbed Bain dragging him after the young man had said his good-bye to his dad.

Bard looked out of the corner of his eyes at Thranduil whose eyes were lingering on his son before he turned his attention to Thorin. Thorin Durín who was speaking to his nephews gravelly, the twins nodded their heads speaking in low tones to him, Bard could see the surprise gleaming in the blue eyes of his friend when Fíli and Kíli wrapped their arms around Thorin and Thorin returned the hug. The moment was broken by the sound of two choppers and an ambulance, Thranduil scowled at himself before waving Legolas good-bye.

“You two be good, please.” Thorin begged amusedly, Kíli and Fíli rolled their eyes though they nodded.

“We will. We’ll call you when we get there if we can.” Fíli said patting the mobile on his pocket. “Though, I guess they will call you once we get there.”

“Yeah, okay, off you go. Bring something nice.” Thorin called to them crossing his arms, his lips forming a gentle smile.

The sun was bright above their heads, the air was warm and suffocating while the beginning of summer touched the earth. Thranduil felt another pang of uncertainty in his heart, his blue eyes fell upon the form of Legolas who was waving at him with a content smile on his lips. His heart felt empty when he saw the bus leave the parking lot losing itself in the distance. Thorin clenched his fists filling the lack of his nephews in his heart as well, he lowered his head turning around to see Bilbo speaking with Bard. The young man glanced at the blond one through his dark glasses, he felt another warm stirring in his stomach and he hated the fact Thranduil was rather attractive. Though, if the man had a son he must be one of those straight-as-an-arrow guys, probably also homophobic and judgmental. If his comment about Thorin’s lack of direction were anything to go by.

“So, I was thinking.” Bilbo came to him breaking the man’s stare and train of thoughts, Thorin prayed to the gods Bilbo had not noticed him glancing at Thranduil with interested.

“What were you thinking?” Thorin asked busying himself with his wallet.

“We can go later today or tomorrow for a drink, right?” Bilbo was looking at him with a strange glint in his eyes, Thorin narrowed his eyes at his friend.

“Why?” Thorin asked with suspicion in his voice.

Bilbo rolled his eyes shrugging, “Your bad date the other day, I wanna hear everything and well, it’s been a while since we went out for drinks and food.”

Thorin thought over this, it was true it had been a while since they last went for a drink. Bilbo had been busy with Frodo and his cousins while Thorin had been busy getting his life together and going back to work. Plus, he had been helping Dís at home and with the twins; Thorin nodded ruffling his hair with his right hand.

“Sounds like a plan. When do you wanna met?” Thorin inquired though he was once again looking with suspicion at his friend.

“Let me organize somethings and I call you later tonight, okay?” Bilbo said stepping back.

“Okay, then talk to you later.”

Bilbo turned around making his way towards Bard, Thorin furrowed his brows. Then, his eyes caught sight of Thranduil who seemed to be looking at him. Soon, the blond man turned around saying something to Bard before walking away. Thorin grabbed his phone looking at the hour, he turned around to see three more ambulances driving at full speed down the road.

 _I hope those ones are not making their way to Dís hospital, she has a lot of work as it is._ Thorin thought before making his way towards the car.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

The white lights of the hospital flickered slightly.

Dís sat down cleaning up the sweat rolling down her forehead, she heard the footsteps of the people walking in and out of the surgery room. Her heart was still beating fast, the adrenaline of the Blue Code pounded inside her veins while the images of the procedure she had just performed were replaying over and over inside her mind. Her nostrils shivered slightly when she caught the scent of blood and the chlorhexidine in the air, she leaned back against the wall only to see the door opened and two men in suit entering the zone.

“Gentlemen, you cannot be here…” Doctor Dwalin started speaking when one of the men leaned forward whispering something to the doctor.

Dwalin frowned turning around to stare at the room, the personal was all looking back and Dís had a bad feeling when the doctor put his hand through his hair. He whispered something and the two men left the room, Dís quirked a brow and Dwalin shook his head. A few moments later a group of men in hazmat suits entered the room moving past the medical personal and into the operating room.

“Dwalin, what’s going on?”  One of the Doctors asked stepping forward to see the group picking up the body of the man they had failed to save.

“CDC.” Dwalin said lifting his hand to stop any more questions. “This is their case now. Get dress and go home, we’re done for the day.”

Dís felt the muscles of her body tense completely, she crossed stares with Maglor then with Dwalin. The door of the operating room opened and the group of men in hazmat suits left, the corpse of the man inside a black bag. Dís remembered the state he had been in, the strange bites he had on his thigh and abdomen; the young woman shook her head standing up to go the changing room.

“So, what do you think that was?” Maglor put on some pants while Dís rolled her eyes.

“You know you have your own changing room at the other side of the hall, right?” Dís took off her shirt and pants, Maglor glanced at her appreciatively before shrugging.

“What can I say? The view isn’t as inspiring as the one in here.” Maglor laughed when Dís clothes hit him in the face.

Dís put on her shirt and pants, she sat down fixing the socks on her feet, “I don’t know but…strange, right?”

Maglor shrugged, “Perhaps he was bitten by a rabid dog?”

Dís didn’t answer to the comment, she lifted her eyes and could see Maglor was doubting his own words but none of them dare to say what they were thinking. Whatever it was, Dís was happy her shift was over and she could go back home and have some rest. Her day had been horrible with several accidents with people wounded pretty bad and some other disturbances many hospitals could not treat.

“Want me to take you home?” Maglor offered looking down for a moment shaking the keys of his bike.

Dís chuckled nodding, “Yeah, but we have to stop for something to eat, I’m famished.”

“Deal.” Maglor grinned broadly. “So, Fíli and Kíli are out of town, right?”

“Yes, they left this morning.” Dís commented following the young man out of the changing room and into the busy hall of the hospital.

“They’re going to be okay, don’t worry.” Maglor could see the concern in the young woman’s face, Dís quirked her brow at him with her lips curling upwards.

“You won’t be having any crazy ideas, right?” Dís laughed when Maglor looked away blushing.

“No, not at all.”

They both went directly to the parking lot of the hospital, Dís turned around and her eyes fell upon the form of several SUVs and officials moving around. There were two ambulance-like vehicles outside the hospital, she furrowed her brows looking away when one of the men turned to look at her.

“I hope they got that dog.” Maglor commented passing the helmet of his bike to Dís.

Dís felt something inside her stirred uneasily, “Yeah, me too.”

They both got in the bike, the engine sounded provocatively in the empty parking lot and Dís felt the vibrations of the bike while her arms tightened around Maglor’s waist. They exited the parking lot watching as two more ambulances arrived and the emergency team was ready to receive the patients, up above their heads another chopper went flying straight ahead directing its nose the center of the city.  

 


End file.
